


Les Souvenirs

by somemightsay



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somemightsay/pseuds/somemightsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the memories are trace of tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -斜線前後有意義  
> -時間點是世界盃～歐洲盃之間  
> -閱讀時請善用AO3上方的「Entire Work」功能

2014年七月四日

Lloris不喜歡看到Griezmann哭。但這位矮小的前腰似乎很早就在西甲中感染了西班牙人那種直接而戲劇化的性格，因此法國在世界盃上輸給德國時，淚腺特別發達的Antoine哭了。他手上叛逆的刺青和他軟綿綿的外表不太相襯，再配上抓著衣角將眼睛埋在其中的動作，形成一種不太真實卻又讓人心疼的畫面。Lloris覺得好像全世界都欠Antoine什麼一樣，而來自尼斯的守門員知道電視前的球迷的心情也跟他一樣。

大Antoine五歲的他不是很了解這種委屈的心情，一方面是Lloris幾乎沒有在比賽過後哭泣，一方面是他只把感性留在家中，他在外面很稱職的扮演好那個理性、可靠的熱刺與藍衫軍隊長的角色，所以當他看見Antoine當場哭出來時，Lloris有些不知所措。他不確定自己是否能做到「安慰隊友」這個技能。

法國與德國的球員漸漸往場邊散去，那該死的攝影機對著Antoine擰成一團的臉在轉播畫面上播送。Lloris走了過去，摸摸他頭上褐色的髮絲。Antoine絲毫沒有注意到是誰試圖安慰他，因為他很快就被其他法國隊友摟了又摟，他們討好地順了順他的頭髮，或者拍拍他的背與肩膀。

「別哭了。」Lloris說，他不確定Antoine有沒有聽見。

當Lloris走進更衣室時，Antoine已經不哭了，但他的眼睛周圍還是有些紅腫。Lloris不太習慣在他結束採訪後有人的更衣室，隊友們總是寧願在巴士上玩手機，迫不及待想回到飯店。Lloris有些疲憊，沖澡也無法帶走那些無力感，他在此時十分佩服隊友的識趣與細心，徒留Antoine一個人在賽後的更衣室那裡靜靜的待著，矮小的法國人在看見他時起身來就要走出去搭車。Lloris覺得自己不該打擾到他發呆。

「嘿，等等。」Lloris叫住他，Antoine頓了一下，面無表情看著法國隊長。

Lloris抓起自己僅有的幾項個人物品，直直地走向嬌小的隊友，彎腰給了他一個實在的擁抱，安慰性質濃厚。他可以感覺到Antoine的肩膀抽動了一下，Lloris知道他又要再一次哭出來了。

「走吧。」Lloris在他耳邊說。他覺得這是自己所能做到最大的善意了，他們分開之後一前一後的走向球隊的大巴，Lloris則努力忽視後頭傳來些許的抽噎聲，他第一次遇到這麼多愁善感的隊友，不禁感到麻煩了起來。


	2. Chapter 2

2015年九月四日

國家隊週的友誼賽對葡萄牙，法國隊依舊在那幢白色建築裡集合準備前往里斯本。Lloris一直都不排斥暫時離開白鹿巷與倫敦，即使Vertonghen與他的比利時小夥伴中有幾個通曉法語，但Lloris更樂意回到法國本土。

在他抵達沒多久後，英超踢球的法國人們陸陸續續抵達，然後是那些在西班牙、義大利踢球的。Lloris十分感謝工作人員總是把他們該做的事情安排得井井有條，像是在進門後每個人都要在一排的球衣與足球上簽名作為贊助商或慈善用途，然後到櫃檯報到，自己把行李仍去房間；接著下樓等著裁縫師丈量每個人西裝尺寸（沒事的人可以去旁邊打打桌球）流程全部結束後就排隊等著吃午餐。

屋內的那張桌子很大，Lloris的位子一邊是Lolo與Olive，通常也在另一邊的Yohan與Mathieu這回坐到角落去了，他們應該是有太多話想說，Lloris心不在焉的想著，然後他右肩被人碰了一下。

「這裡有人坐嗎？」Antoine問道。  
「沒有，請坐。」Lloris說。

Lloris想起幾個月前他哭泣的表情與那個潮濕炎熱的巴西世界盃，但他的思緒很快就被Antoine與隔壁Raphael的笑聲給打斷了。Lloris與Olive談論著倫敦難吃的食物與總是陰雨的天氣，然後聊到他們各自的隊友⋯⋯

工作人員拿著湯匙輕輕敲了ㄧ下玻璃杯，清脆的聲音讓眾人的言談慢慢停了下來。助理教練拿著一張紙宣布他們接下來的行程以及與會的贊助商與人士（那在Lloris耳中聽起來無關緊要），沒多久後桌子周圍又出現了隊友的交談聲，工作人員已離去。

Lloris旁邊的Antoine端著盤子起身，然後像是想到什麼一樣欲言又止，Lloris轉頭看著他也是一臉茫然。

「Merci。」Antoine低聲說。  
「謝什麼？」Lloris疑惑地問道。

Raphael拉著他離開，Antoine似乎沒有料到Lloris會有這個疑問，但他來不及解釋。Olive挑眉看向Lloris問道，「為什麼他要特地跟你說謝謝？」  
「我也不知道。」Lloris說，他繼續吃完了自己的午餐。


	3. Chapter 3

2015年十一月十三日

晚間他們在位於巴黎的飯店裡下榻，跟他同房的Olive已經睡得不省人事，Lloris盯著深色的天花板還未見睡意，裹著毯子決定去陽台吹吹冷風，順便看幾眼底下的夜景，那是冰冷的冬天之際，他們明天在法蘭西球場對陣世界盃讓法國敗北的德國。

隔壁的陽台是Antoine與Raphael的房間，Lloris看見同樣看著夜晚發呆的Antoine才想起這件事。他不知為何有些後悔自己剛剛萌生的那股興致，畢竟打擾到別人向來不是他所樂意的。矮小的馬競前鋒穿著羽絨外套，看起來似乎在這裡站了好一陣子。

「嗨。」Antoine說。他孩子氣的臉蛋在另一邊只有兩臂之遙。

Lloris覺得自己也該說點什麼，但忽然發現自己與他並不熟稔，只好明知故問道，「你也睡不著？」

「對呀。」Antoine將手臂交疊在陽台的欄杆上，看起來處於極度放鬆的狀態，Lloris有點好奇他的失眠從何而來。「對了，我一直沒有跟你好好道謝。」  
「什麼？」Lloris困惑地問道，思緒慢慢集中地想起上次Antoine也有這麼說過，但他始終不明白為什麼。  
「就是，那個世界盃的時候，你⋯⋯」Antoine看起來有些侷促不安，更多的是Lloris無法理解的困窘。

Lloris是在看見他手指上的刺青時想起了他當時沮喪的臉蛋與濕潤的眼角。「喔，那個啊，應該的。」他簡短地說道。

「我很後悔那次哭成那樣，尤其那個畫面還在全世界播送⋯⋯」Antoine懊悔地說。  
「我想也是，」Lloris微笑，他試著讓氣氛緩和一些，「所以你跟所有人都道謝了？」  
「沒有，只有你。」

Lloris不知道他是否看見了Antoine臉上的紅暈，光線太暗讓他認為是自己的錯覺。Antoine很快的說道，「我很期待歐洲盃，我想我不會再哭了。」  
「當然。」Lloris肯定道，「畢竟是在自己的家舉辦。」  
「這是排在我的願望清單裡第一位，甚至排在和馬競一起獲得歐冠冠軍之後。」Antoine說道。  
「你真的很喜歡西班牙呢。」Lloris說。  
Antoine不小心打了一個呵欠，看上去十分傻氣。「抱歉。」  
「你好像該睡了呢。」Lloris說道，Antoine似乎還想說些什麼，但法國隊隊長逕自轉身打開了落地窗，「明天的比賽可是很重要的。晚安。」  
「晚安。」Antoine回應道。


	4. Chapter 4

2015年十一月那一日傍晚

Lloris在下半場的哨音響起時，心裡想的還是剛剛教練Deschamps的談話，這位法國教練並沒有對於他們上半場的表現多說什麼，顯得球員們對德國復仇的求勝意志意外地來勢洶洶。Olive在上半場傷停補時階段進球，但這對他們總顯得不夠。

法蘭西球場的遠方響起一聲爆炸聲，聽起來像是短暫的悶雷，Lloris並不覺得有哪裡不對勁。他看了一眼觀眾席，球迷都還在為比賽加油助陣，他的視線很快地回到了場上，德國與法國正在中線附近爭球，然後是德國的一股攻勢往他這一側靠近，他很快專心進入了比賽當中。

比賽結束是2-0法國勝，Lloris緩緩走向場邊，但正打算找裁判握手時，那裡簡直一團混亂。Lloris不知道發生了什麼事，向他走來的是臉色很難看的Olive，他從球員通道裡衝出來根本沒換下濕漉漉的球衣。  
「你有看到教練嗎？」他問，抓住Lloris手臂的力度有些生疼。  
「在那邊，」Lloris指著一團群眾，裁判的黃色制服埋在當中竟不是很顯眼，他們和雙方的各個助理教練與工作人員不知道在商量些什麼，Deschamps與Löw的表情凝重。Olive著急的向他們走去。  
「快點打電話回家。」法國前鋒的聲音有些虛弱。  
「怎麼了？」Lloris心裡不知為何感到有些詭異，他拉住Olive問道。  
「巴黎發生爆炸了，球員通道裡的新聞在報，」他喃喃地說，「我簡直不敢相信他們讓我們繼續踢完比賽……」

Lloris懷疑是自己聽錯了，但現在一片混亂的氣氛與剛剛比賽中的秩序截然不同，明亮的球員通道裡滿是人，記者與攝影師及幾名德國隊球員擠在那個牆上的液晶螢幕前，裡頭的畫面看起來像是某個好萊塢動作片，但場景卻不是佈景裡的某個城市，而是距離法蘭西球場不遠的巴黎。

［請民眾待在家中不要外出，遠離公眾場所］  
［法蘭西球場側門一處傳出爆炸，傷亡未明］  
［巴塔克蘭劇院百餘名人質受困］  
［法國總統已經預先從法蘭西球場撤離］

跑馬燈與新聞畫面連連閃爍，Lloris忽然有些喘不過氣，周遭的聲音在他耳中漸漸擴大有如耳鳴嗡嗡地持續著，他再也聽不見旁人的說話聲，周圍只剩下驚呼與沈默，而電視的聲音喧鬧地籠罩整個法蘭西球場，很快眾人看著那些不真實的畫面只能掩面啜泣，然後一片死寂。

Lloris感覺到有人正拉著自己走回更衣室，背影看起來是Lolo，他們穿過那一片可以說是由各種挫敗的記者與四肢發軟的保全人員構成的人群，哀傷的情緒有如海嘯一波波把他們兩個淹沒。Lolo推開門後的更衣室裡是忙著瘋狂打電話的隊友們，說話聲此起彼落。

他們找了個位子坐下，Lloris打給了自己在尼斯與倫敦的家人（但他不確定自己在說些什麼，大多數的句子在他腦中只是語無倫次）基本上與旁邊聽見的幾個說法相去不遠。  
「我們現在待在球場，目前很安全。」  
「我們還不知道什麼時候可以離開。」  
「我們都沒事。」

Deschamps打開更衣室的門走了進來，他的旁邊是一位身形有如特種部隊的男士，他手上的衝鋒槍令Lloris覺得反胃。剛剛畫面上的民眾都是被這樣的東西所射傷的嗎？Lloris不安地想。

「各位，」開口的不是Deschamps而是那位警察，「由於現在狀況還不清楚，優勢警力都前往市區了，請你們在這裡待到早上。」  
「德國他們的巴士太明顯，所以他們明早會再想辦法離開。」Deschamps補充。沒有人對他們的話做出任何反應，眾人看著自己的總教練只是一臉空洞。


	5. Chapter 5

2015年十一月那一日午夜

Lloris難以成眠，冷冰冰的地板如今像是針般刺得他整個人從裡冷到外，室內的暖氣無法驅走他們心理上的寒意。更衣室裡沒有人在睡，他們不是各自盯著手機就是聚在一起沈默無語。Lloris可以想像隔壁的德國隊也好不到哪裡去，即使之後有人會說法國隊選擇留下來陪他們是呈現了理想的運動家精神，但這樣也無法讓隔壁的那些外國人感到特別安心。

觀眾們跟隨警方與保全人員的引導到球場草皮上暫時避難，法國與德國兩隊的球員待在更衣室，球員們獲得了相對較快的保護，和他們比起，球迷可以說是處在了極端的恐懼當中。

更衣室裡頭的空間和寬闊的球場比起只顯得狹小，Lloris已經習慣了他站在草皮上可以完整看見整個球場與球迷的視野，他隨時抬頭就可以看見沒有任何建築物遮蔽的天空。更衣室裡難受的沈默與隱忍的悲傷讓他渾身不對勁，他只想去哪裡走走。哪裡都好。只要離開這個狹窄的更衣室就好。

他輕聲與Deschamps示意，頭髮灰白的男子疲倦的點了頭。Lloris無法想像法國隊總教練是如何在中場時間時對他們說謊的——如今看來只怕當時的決定都不會是完美的。或許比賽當場取消就是讓那些恐怖份子得逞，但被蒙在鼓裡踢完比賽又是另一回事。

Lloris打開門，發現剛才那位身材魁梧的警察就站在門外。「為了安全著想，請您不要跑得太遠，另外請你們盡量待在一起。」男子說，他指了指走廊裡另一端坐在地板上的人，明白地對Lloris說最好別離開他與他的警用衝鋒槍的視線。走廊裡那個身材嬌小的人是Antoine。他正忙碌地傳手機訊息，瘋狂的尋找某個消息似的。

當Antoine抬頭看他時，Lloris注意到他發腫的眼袋與眼睛裡的血絲，他的臉頰一側還是濕的。  
「還好嗎？」Lloris溫柔地問，盡可能讓這個問題聽起來不要那麼愚蠢，不過這時候似乎任何問句會是刺耳的。  
「我妹妹在巴塔克蘭劇院。」Antoine虛弱地說，Lloris感覺到自己的心跳漏了一拍。「我跟家人說有她的消息就打給我。」  
「她會沒事的。」Lloris說，他想不到還有什麼話能夠安慰他了。其實他此刻比較想與人聊天並轉移注意力，而不是談論那些可能會令人感到心碎的話題。  
「我剛剛還跟Deschamps說我要先走，我沒有辦法待在這裡。」Antoine悶悶不樂地說。  
「你知道我們最好待在一起。」Lloris委婉地回答。

Antoine的聲音裡有濃濃的鼻音，拿著手機的他沒有伸手擦去流下臉頰的液體，只是任由他們滾落。Lloris分心地看著他淺色的眼珠與累積在眼框裡的濕氣，那些憂傷的衍生物在他細緻的臉上十分礙眼，然後他不假思索的彎下了腰，伸手按住Antoine的眼角。等Lloris回過神來，Antoine的眼睛有如吸水的海綿般遭受到外力擠壓，一發不可收拾地流出了更多液體。  
「抱歉、抱歉。」Lloris由衷地感到震驚，他蹲下平視Antoine迷離的視線，同時也拉開了握著他臉頰的手——但Lloris也看見Antoine輕笑出聲，看起來是被他的慌亂逗樂了。

「沒事。」Antoine溫和地說，看上去他的情緒並不像那些淚水一樣失控，「對不起，去西班牙的時候就養成的壞習慣。」  
「西班牙？」Lloris不知為何可笑地重複，他還在對自己剛剛的行為十分後悔，他第一次在隊友面前感到尷尬。  
「十四歲就在那裡生活，語言不通的時候總是很想哭。」Antoine微笑，他的笑意與他剛哭完的臉蛋並不衝突。「幸好他們對我很好。只是後來長大有人會一直拿這件事情笑我。」  
「又不是什麼大不了的事情。」Lloris回應。他並不難想像比現在年輕更多的Antoine哭泣，畢竟以他現在的年紀，卻還是長了一副稚氣的臉。「沒有在法甲踢球卻可以入選國家隊，這不是很簡單就能辦到的事情。」

Antoine似乎有些愣住了，這讓Lloris懷疑自己是不是說錯了什麼話。  
「怎麼了嗎？」Lloris問道。  
「沒事，」Antoine有些疲倦的笑著，「好像是第一次聽到你的稱讚呢。」  
「我沒講過嗎？」Lloris困惑地問，「我沒有稱讚過你們嗎？還是我沒有稱讚過你？」  
「如果是指採訪之外的話，是的。」Antoine回答。

Lloris不得不懷疑起自己是否具備擔任隊長的資格，如果他在自己的隊友眼中是這麼沈默寡言、置身事外的話，他有什麼優點能夠擔任這個重任呢？一時之間Lloris只是瞪大眼睛看著Antoine。  
「你是個很好的隊長。」Antoine很快地說，他打斷了Lloris腦袋裡飛速運轉的思緒。「你總是能察覺到沒有人能察覺的事情。你或許不像別人一樣總是為了隊友大吼大叫，但你總是讓我們感到心安。」

「呃，謝謝。」Lloris試圖從他的話裡抓出ㄧ點禮貌性語句的蛛絲馬跡，但徒勞無功。Antoine怎麼看都不像是隨便說說的，這讓Lloris感到無所適從。

他想要轉移注意力似的觀察起Antoine。他的姿勢由於久坐的關係有些僵硬，下垂的睫毛讓人以為他已經閉上了眼睛，顯示出滿滿的疲憊。和大多數的隊友比起，他實在太過瘦小了，如今的壓力讓人覺得他好似一碰就碎。「你比較希望一個人待著嗎？」Lloris擔憂地問。

Antoine搖了搖頭。此時放在Antoine腿上的手機震動了一下，他疲憊的看了ㄧ眼裡頭的訊息，Lloris還來不及反應，就被眼前小他一個尺寸的手臂勒得死緊。「我妹妹沒事了！」

來自尼斯的守門員感到有些窒息，他不知道Antoine的力氣可以如此大，他甚至可以感覺到Antoine劇烈的心跳。他知道自己的肩膀濕了，Antoine在他耳邊的激動的喘息，毫不意外地哇哇大哭了起來。更衣室門口那位警察朝他好奇的挑起眉毛，Lloris向他點頭示意。

Lloris伸手順了順他柔軟的頭髮。他想起在巴西世界盃時，Antoine也是哭得如此淒慘。他們緊貼的面頰有些發熱，Lloris很怕自己的鬍髭會刮傷他光滑的肌膚。

「你的妹妹叫什麼名字？」  
「Maude，她的名字是Maude。」  
「Maude就和他的哥哥一樣堅強呢。」Lloris說，他溫柔地在Antoine濕潤的臉頰上留下了一個親吻。


	6. Chapter 6

2016年三月二十五日

法國在阿姆斯特丹進行與荷蘭的友誼賽，Lloris的一天是從飯店裡Olive沈重的眼神開始的。Lloris不知道自己的好友這回是出了什麼差錯，他看起來不像是腦袋裡有什麼幼稚的新把戲等著捉弄Lolo或者Lloris本人，相反的，Olive在阿姆斯特丹的早晨裡和他一起吃早餐，然後沈默不語——像是有什麼話想說，卻等著Lloris開口詢問。

Lloris無所謂地完成了他的心願。「怎麼了嗎？」他漫不經心地問。  
「沒什麼。」Olive用叉子插著眼前的培根，「你沒有話想對我說嗎？」

Lloris認真的思考了自己在三個月以來有沒有什麼對不起自己好友的地方，如果說三個月以來他都沒有和他坐下來好好吃頓飯那的確是他的錯，但Lloris確實就是沒有那個心思。  
「呃，沒有？」Lloris不確定地答道。Olive立刻露出了一臉受傷的表情。  
「好吧。」Olive很快地正色說道，「你好像變得跟Antoine不錯呢。」他裝作不經意地說。  
「怎麼說？」Lloris發誓自己並沒有露出驚訝的表情，但Olive挑起的眉毛說明了一切。  
Olive狡黠的笑了，「那天晚上發生了什麼對吧？」  
「哪天晚上？」他決心裝傻。  
「就是⋯⋯在法蘭西球場的那天啊！」Olive氣急敗壞地說，他似乎是被Lloris過於冷淡的反應給刺激到了，這讓Lloris感到心情愉悅。「早上打開門就看到你和Antoine睡在門外的那天啊！」  
「我們那天只是很害怕的聚在一起聊天而已，就跟你們一樣啊。」Lloris輕描淡寫地說道。  
「嘿，你們在那天之前只是『隊長與隊友』的關係而已。」Olive指控道，他伸手拿起Lloris放在牛奶前面的手機，毫無耐心的點開裡面的通訊軟體，「而且你們以前沒有照三餐互傳訊息好嗎？像這個：不錯的比賽，來自Antoine。晚上吃了什麼？來自Antoine。倫敦還冷嗎？來自Antoine。早安，來自Antoine！」  
「你怎麼可以偷看你的好朋友的手機？」Lloris指責道，他搶回自己的手機。  
「如果它不要一天到晚都提示有新訊息，然後剛好主人又不在旁邊，我可能就不會偷看了吧。」Olive揶揄地回答。  
「沒什麼特別的，就只是很一般的問候而已。」Lloris打從心底誠懇的說道，他的確認為這是很普通的對話內容，他與Antoine的關係可能從隊友變成了朋友，但除此之外也只有這樣而已。Olive看起來似乎並不買帳，因為他不耐煩地翻了一個白眼。

「好吧，你哪天想說的話再說好了。」Olive嘆了口氣。「不過我還是得說，你怎麼可以因為有人可以聊天就忽視我，我們才是兩個都在倫敦耶。」他故作誇張地啜泣道。  
「好啦。」Lloris說，不禁覺得自己的好友有些麻煩，現在看起來像是Olive為了Antoine在跟他爭風吃醋。

他想起昨天晚上做了一個夢。夢境裡他重複地回到了去年十一月對陣英格蘭友誼賽的那天。

巴黎恐怖攻擊發生後已經過了四天。他們在歐足聯的指示下繼續進行行程表上的友誼賽，而每個人都恨死了這樣的安排。Lloris不解為什麼歐足聯和法國足協裡的那些高官寧願要他們演出一個壯烈的戲碼，也不把時間花在解決問題上。然後這樣的結果當然是法國球員們站在溫布利球場中央，馬賽進行曲的樂音落下時，所有的法國球員都哭成了一片。

巴黎的悲劇明明是不久前的事情，他們卻被要求立刻振作起來投入比賽，再怎麼勉強他人也該有個限度。Lloris作為隊長已經盡力地展現了隊長該有的風範，很明顯創傷後的情緒控管不在其中之一。他只記得列隊時旁邊的Lolo也和他一樣淚流不止；比賽前英格蘭球員是如何慎重地對待他們，似乎害怕造成不經意的冒犯，但他們已經被冒犯了，英格蘭人的那種同情的眼神讓他們怎樣都開心不起來。

他們甚至不算真正的受害者。法國球員們在法蘭西球場裡受到了相對走在街上的平民還要好的保護，而這件事似乎無形的提醒他們佔盡了資源，卻對死傷者無能為力。

比賽結果是2-0法國敗北，採訪結束後的Lloris走進更衣室，一如往常已經沒有人，轉過身來卻撞上一個矮小的物體，是穿著便服的Antoine。Lloris覺得很尷尬，他還掛著未乾的眼淚茫然地看著他。Antoine伸手抱緊了Lloris，然後來自尼斯的守門員頭一次和對方都哭了。夢的結尾就是Lloris哭著醒來，盯著純白的天花板並揉了揉眼睛。阿姆斯特丹的清晨有些薄霧，潮濕的空氣讓他想起Antoine總是濕潤的眼框。

Lloris的手機又震動了一下，這讓餐桌對面的Olive給他一個「你看吧」的眼神。  
「有人問我們要不要一起去Paul的房間裡一起打牌。」Lloris說。  
「Antoine問的？」Olive刻意地問道。  
「是Yohan啦。」Lloris煩躁地說。


	7. Chapter 7

2016年三月二十九日早晨

他們結束了早上的基礎訓練，Lloris趁還沒吃午餐的空檔沖了個澡，水聲結束時他聽見外頭傳來一陣腳步聲，很明顯又是室友Olive搞的鬼。Lloris常常覺得Olive身為法國當家的前鋒，他高大帥氣的外表怎麼樣都不愁寂寞，照理說應該會想在國家隊時靜一靜——但他就喜歡他們的房間裡永遠熱鬧得很，而不是和他這個隊長一整天大眼瞪小眼。

熱刺隊長不得不懷疑起阿森納俱樂部裡頭的狀況，除了那些人排擠他好像也沒別的解釋了。尤其在Debuchy反反覆覆的受傷之後，Olive在國家隊好像是想彌補在俱樂部沒有獲得的社交點數，不參加什麼隊友活動就全身不對勁，成天在Lloris耳邊嚷嚷。

「是你的問題好嗎？你看Lolo不是過得很好嗎？」Lloris有一天跟他說了實話，但Olive只是露出了受傷的表情。Lloris知道自己無意間又當了那個誠實的壞人，他真的很想知道阿森納那家俱樂部究竟是怎麼回事，可以讓Olive在國家隊時吵得他不得不進行一些他認為可以避免的社交活動。

他拉開浴室的門，默默地數了數房間裡的人頭。Raphael、Antoine、Pogba、Gignac、Rami、Yohan和Payet。他在心裡嘆了口氣，拿著毛巾擦了擦自己的頭髮，走過去加入他們。

「不是等等就要吃午餐了嗎？」Lloris不著痕跡的問。  
「廚房那邊的伙食好像有什麼問題，他們說午餐會晚個半小時。」Raphael回應道，「好啦，人都到齊了，Rami！」  
「哦，好，我們剛剛已經玩過一輪了，」Rami對Lloris說，「規則是這樣的，拿到卡牌最小與最大的要進行大冒險喔。抽牌之前先決定要做什麼。」

所以你們剛剛那麼大聲就是因為有人一起幹了什麼低齡化的蠢事？Lloris在心裡翻了個白眼，他不禁擔心起法國隊的未來。「所以是誰決定要做什麼事情？」Lloris問。  
「順時針輪流。你先來。」坐在他右邊的Yohan說。  
「好吧，讓我想想，」Lloris思忖了會兒，「這次抽中的人請說出對方令人欽佩的優點。」Lloris不禁佩服自己利用這個遊戲來增進隊友間的感情有多機智。但其他人聽完他指定的條件全都露出了「這也太普通了吧」的表情，並皺了眉頭似乎在想有什麼陷阱。  
「Hugo果然是第一次玩呢。」Olive神秘兮兮的說，他從Rami的手中拿了一張卡。

他們七個人分別掀開了自己的那張，這一輪最大與最小是Yohan與Olive。這讓Lloris差點噗哧笑出聲。  
「呃⋯⋯」Olive歪著頭看著Yohan想了想，接著隆重地宣布，「我一直很佩服Yohan跟Mathieu的感情總是那麼好。」  
「而我一直都很佩服Olive，總是可以讓所有在英超踢球的法國人都感到毫不寂寞。」Yohan微笑著說，Lloris發誓自己聽出了什麼弦外之音，但在場沒有人有什麼微妙的表情變化。  
「輪到我了，」Gignac收回大家的牌並重洗了一下。「這次的大冒險是——牌最小的人要對牌最大的人跳脫衣舞。」他笑了笑，這讓Lloris感到一陣胃痛，他開始對Olive頻頻射去幾個嚴厲的眼神表示譴責，但Olive裝作無辜的聳聳肩。

是Rami和Pogba。Pogba直接罵了出來，Rami看起來樂不可支，他乾脆的脫了自己的上衣，在Pogba的面前扭了扭，Raphael和Antoine直接笑倒在地，Olive拿出了手機對著Rami猛拍，Pogba則一臉驚恐的看著對著自己熱舞的Rami。  
「救命喔。」Payet虛弱的喘著氣，他看上去笑得無法自制。「有時候我恨死了這遊戲，有時候卻又覺得它還不錯。」  
「天啊。」Antoine的嘴角還在上揚，Lloris注意到他因為笑意而積蓄了眼淚的睫毛。

他說完後洗了洗牌，「脫衣舞太過激烈了，所以來點溫柔的好了。」Payet說，「牌最小的人要親牌最大的人連續十秒——法式那種。」  
「這和上次玩的重複了吧！」Pogba抗議道，他看上去受到了很大的精神傷害。  
「經典永遠不褪色啊！」Payet回嘴。  
「如果是吃飯後玩可能比較精彩呢。」Raphael評論，這讓他們都笑了出來。

Payet在他們面前各擺了一張卡，他們陸陸續續的掀開自己的那張，是Lloris跟Antoine。Lloris看著自己的那張牌，那是比所有人的牌都還要大的一張。Lloris決定等會找個空檔揍Olive一頓，他正看著尷尬的Lloris毫不掩飾的竊笑。  
「哎唷。」Raphael發出了毫無意義的語助詞，他饒富興味的看著Antoine。  
「這倒是從來沒想過。」Yohan說道，他看上去是在忍著不要表現出幸災樂禍，「Hugo和Antoine，天啊。」

其他人直接靜了下來，Rami默默的拿出了手機。Lloris的腦袋中有一萬種摔爛他手機的方法，但他現在只能看著坐在自己對面的Antoine——他看上去十分冷靜，但發紅的耳根出賣了他。Lloris冷靜地說道，「來。」  
「來什麼來啊！」Olive忍不住回應，Lloris惡狠狠的看了他一眼，這讓Olive立刻閉嘴了。  
「我當然沒問題啊。」Antoine自暴自棄地說道，坐在Lloris兩邊的Yohan與Gignac立刻讓開了。

Antoine看上去毫不扭捏，但他靠近Lloris時他還是透露著猶豫，可能是Lloris剛剛瞪著Olive的眼神嚇著了他。Lloris沒有要閉上眼睛的意思，他忍不住盯著Antoine發熱的耳朵。「不是要計時？」他對Payet說道。接著Lloris眼角餘光瞥見Antoine放大的臉。

十秒。Antoine的嘴唇有些乾燥，Lloris輕微地抿了他的嘴唇，矮小的前鋒受驚似地往後退了一下，但Lloris單手握住他的臉頰阻止了他，Lloris可不想重來一次（他是覺得無所謂，但感覺Antoine無法鼓起勇氣做第二次）。

八秒。他很驚訝周圍只是一片沈默，Antoine緊張的睫毛微弱的震顫只有Lloris看得見，他幾不可察的施了一點力氣，Antoine的唇變得柔軟起來。

六秒。Lloris感覺到袖子被Antoine捏住了，緊張的氣力讓Lloris覺得自己欺負了他。

四秒。Antoine小心翼翼的施力，Lloris順從地微啟嘴唇，感受到他的舌猶豫的滑入了自己的口腔，沿著齒列輾了一下。

兩秒。Antoine嚐起來的觸感柔嫩得像是海綿蛋糕，但Lloris被動得無法完全摸清他實際上的味道。

零秒。Lloris正要抓到Antoine嘴裡散發的那股香氣，但Antoine眨眼間退開了。

「那個⋯⋯時間到了。」Payet看起來愣住了，似乎很驚訝他們對他開出的條件如此配合，他手裡還握著充當碼表的手機。

Antoine用手背擦著自己的嘴唇，臉頰紅得像是要融化的奶油，他站起身來坐回Raphael旁邊的位子。Lloris覺得自己該說點什麼，但又好像什麼都不該說，所以他再度瞪了Olive一眼。

ㄧ個敲門聲。門外悶悶地傳來不知道是誰的聲音，「樓下叫吃飯了。」而Lloris解脫似的嘆了口氣，心裡暗自發誓從此以後不會再參與這個遊戲了。而當他們起身時，Olive逃命似的衝出了房間。


	8. Chapter 8

2016年三月二十九日晚間

法國隊在傍晚重回法蘭西體育場，球場周圍的安檢與警力更甚十一月那一次的悲劇。他們走進更衣室裡時，Lloris看得出來每個人都有些恍神。裡頭整理得乾淨整潔，彷彿什麼事情都沒有發生過，去年冬天之際的慘況彷彿他們遙不可及的夢境。球員通道裡的那台液晶螢幕懸掛在它本來的地方，看起來煥然一新，而四個月前那裡可是擠滿了受到驚嚇的法國人與德國人。

Lloris無法想起他們當初是如何度過那個難熬的夜晚，Antoine的妹妹在劇院裡生還可能是他所聽到的唯一一個好消息，他難以忘記那天他們坐在走廊裡的徹夜難寐；比賽結束後的球迷準備從球場離開，卻忽然有幾個人往回奔跑起來，球迷神經質地面面相覷，曾經有那麼一丁點可能性，恐怖份子或許混入其中——但最後他們並沒有成功，而是在球場外引爆了炸彈。

彷彿是想戰勝什麼一樣，這一天對俄羅斯的比賽結果來到4-2，他們雙方一來一往，最後的法國贏得頑強。賽後的他們神采奕奕的接受採訪，不下百次的對死傷者表示同情與哀悼，Lloris這次ㄧ掃對陣英格蘭時的失態，這次的他冷靜的看著記者闡述著這次的比賽走向，腦袋裡再無其他令他感到無法自持的低落情緒，結束後他頭也不回的走回更衣室，有效率的收了自己的隨身物品就上了車。

大巴上難得一片吵鬧，Deschamps似乎默許了這樣的喧嘩，任由他們大聲談笑，Lloris覺得腦門有些疼痛，他走到Olive旁邊時發現自己的位子已經被Raphael給坐走了。  
「啊，抱歉，你可以去坐我的位子。」Raphael說，這讓Lloris感激地走向他的位子，因為Olive現在可以說是位於各種吵鬧的正中心，法國前鋒正沒有節制的放聲大笑。

毫不意外地，Raphael本來的位子旁邊是Antoine。他靠著窗閉上了眼睛，跳動的眼皮證明了他正努力忽視所有噪音勉強自己入睡。Lloris坐下時盡可能的放慢了動作以免打擾他，但Antoine很快換了個邊，自然而然的將頭靠在他的手臂上，這讓Lloris整個人僵住了。

「他們真的很吵耶。」Antoine抱怨道，他邊說邊變換姿勢，似乎在尋找Lloris身上比較好躺的位置，但Lloris缺乏回應的沈默使他睜開了眼睛，矮小的前鋒立刻從他身上彈開了。「抱歉，我以為是Raphael⋯⋯」

「原來你都這樣睡得亂七八糟的？」Lloris微笑地說，他很訝異他們雙方對早上才發生的事情沒有明顯的尷尬，畢竟他們可是嘴對嘴的吻過對方，並意外地發現男人的親吻也可以這麼溫柔，這讓Lloris忍不住用眼角餘光觀察起Antoine嘴唇的輪廓。

「踢完比賽就想睡著根本是不可能的事。」Antoine哀聲嘆了口氣。「我只是在想明天到俱樂部報到之前好歹稍微睡點，飛機上對我來說更難睡。」  
「這倒是真的。」Lloris附和道。

Antoine的體溫很高，Lloris的肩膀還殘留著他剛剛不經意留下的體溫，在腎上腺素劇烈分泌完就想入睡或許也太勉強了，好一陣子他們只是並肩坐著相應無語，好像巴士上的嬉鬧與他們無關，窗外的各種紛擾也與他們無關。然後Lloris用自己擅長的那套——毫不突兀的說話方式說道，「早上的事情，對不起。」

「啊？」Antoine不和諧的發出了一個單音，可以說對Lloris的道歉感到措手不及。「沒、沒事的，不要放在心上。」他有些結巴的接腔，Lloris又看見他的耳根發紅了起來，並開始為Antoine明顯的生理特徵感到驚奇——當他說謊時究竟騙得了誰呢？  
「你提醒了我回去要揍Olive。」Lloris試圖緩和氣氛地說道，Antoine的耳朵又退回他們應有的顏色。  
「他真的很愛搞這些。」Antoine無奈地說，「雖然大多數時候是很好笑沒錯⋯⋯」  
「但我以後再也不會玩了。」他們異口同聲地說道，看著對方都笑了。

他們抵達位於法蘭西球場西南方的訓練基地，每個人收拾好自己的行李後，以前往的國家分為幾個人群，準備要搭機回歸俱樂部。Lloris領著英超的法國人在櫃檯前等著接駁車，Olive正和其他人說些不太重要的閒聊（Lloris選擇忽視他惱人的聒噪），熱刺的隊長心不在焉的看著一群群的人們，視線忽然停在不知在自己的面前站了多久的Antoine身上。  
「怎麼了嗎？」Lloris耐心地問道。  
「沒什麼，」Antoine有些不自然地說道，他看上去欲言又止。「我想下次的友誼賽是在五月？」  
「對，」Lloris回應，他看著窗外那台漸漸駛進的接駁車，眼神拉回Antoine身上，他總是覺得鬍子與他孩子氣的臉不太相襯。「所以，五月再見了。」

Lloris彎下腰，不輕不重地給了他一個擁抱，他感受到Antoine矮小的身子正伸長了手臂勉強回抱，不禁嘴角上揚，他揉了揉對方柔軟的髮絲。分開以後他看著Antoine的嘴唇一開一闔，很明顯沒聽見Antoine在說些什麼，Lloris忽然很想知道早上親吻中的那股香味是什麼，但他可能永遠都不會知道答案了。  
「希望你的比賽順利。」Lloris對Antoine說，接著拉著行李走出了大門。Antoine給他的微笑裡不知為何參雜著些許的疲憊。


	9. Chapter 9

2016年五月三十日

英超聯賽在五月中結束，熱刺最後排名第三作收，他們終究沒能排在在北倫敦死敵阿森納之前。Lloris不經意得知這賽季是熱刺十幾年來最好的一次，季中時熱刺還在第六名上下徘徊，卻憑藉Kane與新秀Ali而逐漸累積積分。不過最後一輪他們對陣已降級的紐卡斯爾時大舉失分，以一分之差錯失亞軍，因此這賽季的結果還是讓他們感到苦澀。

歐冠決賽是馬德里德比，Lloris是在家裡那張柔軟的沙發床上度過那場決賽的，比賽來到點球階段，而馬競失利了。Lloris家的電視螢幕把賽後Antoine落寞的神情放大成三倍，就和兩年前世界盃那時的畫面一模一樣。他不禁認為球場上的攝影機有它的惡劣之處，否則他就不會每次看到Antoine幾乎快哭出來的畫面時，就忍不住深深的皺起眉頭。

Lloris在賽後給Antoine傳了訊息，但馬競前鋒並沒有回，身兼熱刺與法國隊隊長的他不只一次地懷疑起自己安慰人的能力。

然後歐洲盃來了。2015年年底發生了太多事，對法國人來說能如期舉行歐洲盃可以說是奇蹟。在自家舉辦的歐洲盃讓他們壓力不小，尤其還未開踢前的各種選人爭議就讓全世界的媒體緊緊盯著地主隊，而Lloris十分感激老門將Mandanda給他的各種支援，使他可以依舊是那個低調內斂的雙料隊長，與媒體熱愛報導的低下八卦無緣。

距離歐洲盃只剩一個月，法國隊在南特進行與喀麥隆的友誼賽，Antoine尚未來到國家隊報到，而Raphael因傷無緣歐洲盃，Lloris少了兩個熟稔的對象，這讓他感受到比平常兩倍吵鬧的Olive。由於Mathieu受傷，Yohan與Lolo自然地走在一起，有時候他們四人有不得不各自兩兩拆散的時刻。  
「那我閉嘴總行了吧。」在Lloris各種選擇性忽視的情況下，訓練課裡的Olive受傷地說道，他一邊自顧自的喃喃自語。「果然還是Antoine比較好嗎⋯⋯」  
「你在說什麼？」Lloris毫不掩飾自己語氣裡的兇惡成分，不知為何聽見Antoine的名字讓他理智有些斷線。

Antoine還是沒有回他的訊息，Lloris覺得自己患上了某種科技依賴的焦慮症，或許Antoine只是沒有時間或者沒有心情回訊息而已，Lloris昨晚發給他的「在路上嗎？」讓他覺得自己就是個黏人的隊友，還是很囉唆的那種。十年前人類根本不需要去思考對方為什麼不回應，而如今空蕩的訊息欄可怕的磨著他的思考。

他看著露出不開心表情的Olive，頓時覺得自己果然無形之中也被法國前鋒影響了。果然朋友之間就是會互相產生越來越像的價值觀嗎？他煩躁的想。  
「你覺得Antoine會跟馬競續約嗎？」Olive問道，這可能是他這一天裡所能說出最有討論度的問題了。  
「我不知道。」Lloris誠實地說，他和Antoine鮮少討論到他在西班牙的生活，大多數都繞著英超的比賽打轉。

Lloris開始回想自己是從何時開始頻繁地在意他，但記憶中他們就如同普通隊友一樣，毫無特別之處，就算去細數他們曾一對一聊天的時刻，對Lloris來說就也是那樣而已——在某個可以用親密形容的界線之外，而在那個界線之外Olive還比Antoine離他更近一些。他想知道答案以解釋他心理上的不對勁，如果可以快速的獲得解答最好，但恐怕Olive不是與他討論這個問題的最好人選。


	10. Chapter 10

2016年六月四日

法國隊來到洛林地區的梅斯，對陣蘇格蘭。Lloris依舊都很早起，同一時間室友Olive則睡得死死的。Lloris在餐廳遇到了單獨吃早餐的Yohan，少了Mathieu在身邊的他看起來有點孤單。Lloris走過去和他打了招呼，Yohan有些沒睡醒的應了一聲，便拉開椅子在他面前坐下。  
「沒有跟Olive一起？」Yohan隨意地問道。  
「大概等等跟Lolo一起吃吧。」Lloris回答。  
「Antoine還好嗎？」Yohan說，這讓Lloris手中的柳橙汁差點滑落。  
「我應該要知道嗎？」Lloris認真的說，並試圖從Yohan平靜無波的臉上看出一點玩笑的成份，但Yohan沒有給他機會。  
「沒什麼，我隨便問問。歐冠決賽馬競輸了嘛。」Yohan微笑著說，Lloris這次看得出來他隱藏在其中的狡猾。  
「你和Olive真是想像力豐富。」Lloris說，他的口氣很無奈。「我和Antoine沒什麼。」  
「不是嗎？你確定過了？」Yohan用叉子在盤子上聚集了一點零碎的炒蛋，一派輕鬆的問。

Lloris十分不滿自己處於對話中的劣勢，畢竟這在他與Olive相處過程中並不常見，所以他決定主動反擊。「說到這個，Mathieu還好嗎？」他刻意地問道。  
「沒什麼好不好的，受傷不就那樣嗎？他在休養當中。」Yohan平靜地回應。「不過如果你是要問我和他之間，我們很好吧。」

Lloris並沒有料到Yohan這麼容易就承認了他與Mathieu的關係，身為法國隊長的他之前都只是默默猜測而已，親自聽見當事人承認又是不同程度的震驚，但他並沒有把訝異的情緒表現出來，他冷靜地直視Yohan臉，這讓他接下來的那個問句顯得十分故意。「所以你也確認過了？」  
「當然。」Yohan微笑，絲毫沒有自亂陣腳的跡象。  
「算了，當我沒說。」Lloris開始後悔自己剛才的行徑，並對自己毫無殺傷力的反唇相譏感到氣餒。  
「沒什麼難的，就用人類向對方表達愛意的方法。」Yohan放下叉子，握著他的手背一臉認真，Lloris不置可否的點了點頭，抽回了手。他轉移話題的說道，「一直沒機會對你說，Olive在倫敦常常去找Mathieu沒別的意思，別太苛責他了。」  
「我知道。」Yohan反而大笑起來，「我有表現得那麼明顯嗎？」  
「可能只有我看出來吧。」Lloris說。他感覺到手機震動了一下。

**［早安——來自Antoine］**

Lloris看著手機螢幕上的前兩則訊息，Antoine都沒有回應，讓這次的道早安顯得有些突兀。他知道Antoine昨天晚上來到飯店報到的事情，他理論上不該這麼早起。  
**［要吃早餐嗎？］** Lloris回應。  
**［不了——來自Antoine］**

不管怎麼說，Antoine的訊息都太過簡短了，這讓Lloris感到不自在以及一陣無法解釋的空虛，他抬頭看了Yohan一眼，發現他正一本正經的看著自己，「是Antoine對吧。」Yohan認真地說，他用的是肯定句。

Lloris對於自己非比尋常的在意著Antoine感到困擾，他不是能長久和無法解釋的焦慮和平共處的人，或許他該考慮一下Yohan的提議，或者乾脆徹底忽視這件麻煩事，又或者歐洲盃的忙碌可以讓他完全忘記這件也不一定。  
「Hugo，你有時候就是考慮太多了。」Yohan說道，「這是你的優點之一，但在我看來這才是問題所在。」

Lloris拒絕當面承認他說的有幾分道理，所以他沈默的低頭吃起早餐來掩飾他挫敗的臉色。


	11. Chapter 11

2016年六月五日

來自尼斯的守門員在凌晨醒來，房裡十分安靜，停止的空調使房內有些悶，Olive裸著上身看起來似乎不受Lloris討厭的寒意影響。牆上的按鈕毫無反應，床頭櫃的電話打了又不通，Lloris只好穿著睡衣下樓通知櫃檯。他在電梯裡遇到夜歸的飯店房客，他們好奇的看了他一眼。Lloris睡眼惺忪地打了招呼，不確定自己應該要說早安還是晚安。

大廳裡的燈光看起來很溫暖，但Lloris還是覺得很冷，他拉緊披在身上的外套並向櫃台報上了自己與Olive的房號。  
「我們現在就去幫您確認，請您稍等一下。」那位女士親切的說，Lloris朝大廳裡的一排沙發走去，怎麼說這裡的溫度都比樓上的房間高了一些。他似乎是看見了ㄧ頂熟悉的淺色頭髮，Antoine率先叫住他。

「這麼晚？」Antoine打量起Lloris，他穿著寬鬆的上衣坐在沙發上。  
「暖氣壞了。」Lloris揉了揉自己的臉，希望能清醒一點。他注意到Antoine的面前擺了一副茶具，茶壺裡冒著熱氣。「半夜泡茶？」  
「是瑪黛茶，」Antoine說，「對於安定心神很有幫助。」他說著便倒給Lloris一杯，Lloris聞到一股青草的香氣，忽然覺得在哪裡也聞過。

「怎麼了？」Antoine問道。  
「沒什麼，覺得好像在哪裡聞過這個味道又想不起來。」Lloris說。他皺著眉看著Antoine思索著。他想起昨日早晨裡Yohan對他說的話，剛剛在尋找什麼的念頭又徹底的消失殆盡，這讓Lloris只是面無表情的看著Antoine。

他們好像也在某一天的午夜裡這樣相遇，兩次都是Lloris打擾到他，他們的對話一直都很稀鬆平常，他們在國家隊相聚，比賽結束後各奔東西。然後、然後他們偶爾會互傳訊息聊比賽，互道早安與晚安，偶爾Lloris會想起Antoine幾個決賽失利後的脆弱模樣，也會在國家隊比賽時觀察他精瘦的身板是否有多長一點肉，當他們閒聊時明明有什麼在無形發酵，而Lloris很久之後才察覺。

「你想起來了嗎？」Antoine問道，他看上去十分清醒，似乎是在大廳裡坐了很久。  
「沒有。」Lloris悶悶地回應。他們坐得很近，Antoine剛剛幫他倒的那一杯瑪黛茶還冒著蒸氣，他茫然地盯著上頭跟隨室內空調而流動的氣體，別人是否也跟他一樣常常在半夜裡見到單獨的Antoine？Lloris混亂地想著。

「嘿。」Antoine皺著眉頭看著他，Lloris的俯視可以看見他光滑的脖子及鎖骨，剎那湧升的念頭讓Lloris吻了他。

Antoine的唇上有瑪黛茶的味道，與記憶裡的那次一模一樣，只是味道更濃烈了一些。Antoine很明顯嚇到了，他的身體變得僵硬，緊張地扯了Lloris的袖口。他追逐著Antoine唇上那股苦澀，輾過所有青草香氣——

Antoine幾乎是用盡了全身的力氣推開他的，Lloris還沒有完全明白似的茫然看著他，但Antoine因羞憤有些濕潤的眼睛瞬間讓Lloris清醒了過來，直覺地感到不妙。  
「先生，您房間的暖氣設定好了。」櫃檯的女士不知何時走了過來。Lloris順從地起身離開，留下他還沒喝半口的瑪黛茶。


	12. Chapter 12

2016年六月六日

「Hugo。」  
「Hugo。」  
「Hugo！」  
Lloris回過神來，眼前是一臉狐疑的Olive，法國前鋒正拿著叉子捲著義大利麵，看起來叫了他很多次。

從早上睜開眼睛開始，Lloris的腦中一直有股雷鳴似的的嗡嗡聲，他在後頭追逐那個聲音，沈浸在其中有如和世界隔絕，分神地無暇顧及別人對他說了什麼。  
「你還好嗎？」Olive認真地問，他握住Lloris空著的那隻手，體溫不知為何幾乎要將他燙傷。  
「沒事。」Lloris撒謊道，Olive天真地相信他了，立刻恢復他那平常放鬆的笨蛋笑容。  
「還以為你在這大比賽前夕的會有什麼心事。」Olive說，「等等下午的自由時間要做些什麼？有要跟Yohan他們一起出去逛逛嗎？」  
「不了。」Lloris說，他喝了一口眼前的白酒，發現自己嚐不到其中的味道。「我會待在飯店什麼事也不做。」  
「好吧。」Olive回應道，他知趣的聳聳肩。

Lloris麻木地坐在餐桌前吃完了午餐，索然無味的食物只是從他的喉嚨滑進需要熱量的胃裡，毫無美味之處。Olive悠哉的吃完後就找Yohan去了，有時候Lloris很喜歡他那毫不敏銳的感覺神經，讓他在不想說話時不需要特別隱藏。

Lloris的位子可以看見坐在他斜前方的Antoine，他正和Paul聊著天，看起來再正常不過。當Antoine意識到他的視線後，Lloris很快的起身離開餐桌，叉子與餐盤碰出清脆的聲響，那在Lloris耳中聽起來有如嘶吼。他冷靜的走出餐廳，認為房間裡的寧靜怎麼樣都讓他比較好受。

他站在他們的房門前，掏了掏口袋，裡面空無一物。Lloris啐了一聲又走回了電梯，真心感到氣惱。

電梯緩緩下降，機器運轉的吱嘎聲讓他覺得刺耳，在銀色的電梯門打開之後他毫無耐心的走了出去，撞了某個人正著。  
「抱歉。」Lloris反射性地說。  
「沒關係。」Antoine本能的後退了一步。  
他們擦身而過，Lloris很快的穿過了喧鬧的餐廳，在他與Olive的餐桌上找到那張該死的房卡。

電梯裡的Antoine在等著他，Lloris的眼角幾不可察的抽搐了一下。  
「謝謝。」Lloris客氣地說道，忽然覺得電梯到達三樓的時間很漫長。  
「自由時間沒有要出去嗎？」Antoine問道，Lloris逼迫自己直視著他——雖然那樣會讓他感到煩躁。  
「沒有，比較想一個人待著。」Lloris回應，他看著電梯上方的顯示銀幕跳著樓層，累積一天的尷尬爬滿了他的脖子讓他感到渾身不自在。  
「那個——」

銀幕跳到了3。Lloris模糊地聽見了Antoine似乎想說些什麼，但他選擇忽視的走出電梯，然後想到什麼似的停了下來。他轉身對著仍待在電梯內的Antoine說道，「關於昨天的事情，我很抱歉。」Lloris的口氣既誠懇又認真。

電梯門關上的那一瞬間他看見了Antoine愣住的表情，但Lloris懶得去猜測多餘的可能性。他只想把自己埋在床裡，但Antoine的影像不合宜的一再出現。

Antoine領口間的那片肌膚有點太過蒼白，這讓Lloris想起那天晚上他考慮欠佳的親吻前，Antoine滾著的喉結。他乾淨的下巴會讓Lloris想起他在親吻他時，自己的鬍髭貼著他細緻皮膚的觸感。還有他被推開後，Antoine的鎖骨上湧現的紅潮。

思緒被打斷。鈴聲響起時Llorisㄧ度不想應門，門外的那個人固執的連續按了幾次。  
「怎樣？」Lloris用著他那前所未見的失禮口氣問道，眼前的Antoine看起來嚇到了。  
「沒、沒什麼。」Antoine遲疑地說，Lloris在房內的陰影中挫敗的看著他。  
「快回房吧。」Lloris說，伸手想要關上門，但Antoine靈巧的閃進了房間。

矮小的馬競前鋒看起來氣呼呼的關上背後的房門，Lloris還沒有反應過來，便感覺到自己的衣領被往下扯，Antoine帶著些微的慍怒吻了他，力度嗑得Lloris感到疼痛。


	13. Chapter 13

2016年六月六日下午

Antoine的力氣比他的外表看起來大上很多，Lloris忍不住皺起眉頭，他彎著腰被Antoine凌亂的吻著，雙手不自然的無處可放，最後他選擇按住Antoine窄小的肩膀。Antoine固執的反抗Lloris的抵制，然後他們一陣近乎可笑的攻防，在房內扭打似的一起摔到了床上，Antoine的牙齒磨擦他的唇滲出了血。

「嘿，等等——」Lloris趁著他們分離的空檔說道，Antoine很快又將自己的唇貼住他的。

那個觸感讓Lloris感到窒息，Antoine很快的調整好姿勢，擰著Lloris胸前的布料低頭吻他，Lloris覺得自己被壓在了柔軟的床褥裡，難以施力，他嘴角的傷口被Antoine吻得有些疼。  
「你這個意思是我所理解的那樣嗎？」Lloris倒抽了一口氣問道，他勉強拉開距離，說話時的唇瓣輕觸著Antoine的。

Antoine看起來仍舊氣呼呼的，他漲紅的雙頰因為說話而起起伏伏，Lloris這輩子還沒看過他這麼生氣過。「如果到這個地步你都還不懂，那我也不知道該怎麼辦了——」Antoine說道，看起來氣餒又疲倦。

Lloris茫然地看著他，很明顯還沒有反應過來，這讓Antoine感到羞愧。他鬆開擰著他上衣領口的手，眼神飄忽了一陣決定起身離開——而Lloris馬上拉住他的上臂。  
「你為什麼要生氣？」Lloris不解的問，「昨天晚上拒絕的人不是你嗎？」

尼斯的守門員看著Antoine的臉頰從通紅轉為更深一點的紅色。「可能是因為太突然了吧⋯⋯」Antoine低頭說道，聲音有如蚊蚋般細小。「而且那是在飯店大廳。」  
Lloris瞪大眼睛看著他，幾秒鐘後表情一陣放鬆，扯著嘴角忍不住笑了。這讓Antoine露出不滿的表情。「彼此彼此。」

Lloris還是無法止住笑意，Antoine明顯對他的反應感到羞憤難當，當他再度試圖離開時，Lloris使力側身滾了一圈，把他箝制在軟綿的被褥之中，這對守門員來說並不是難事。「我沒有生氣，那是——」Lloris繼續笑著，怎樣都無法把自己被拒絕後的失望描述出口。「算了吧。」法國隊隊長低頭吻了他，這次他嚐到了Antoine的不知所措。

Antoine帶著有點遲疑與緊繃的唇在他反覆的親吻下變得柔軟起來，Lloris順利的滑入他口中吸吮他濕熱的內壁與牙齦，屬於Antoine的味道在他們周遭流轉——混合著瑪黛茶的香味，他輕捲他的舌尖，使之糾纏而膩人。Lloris覺得自己可以一直親吻下去，就算被他人打擾也不能阻止他。

直到Antoine推搡著他的鎖骨，抗議地要求一點空氣。

「抱歉。」Lloris說，他將理智撿回，看著Antoine潮紅的臉蛋，那跟白色的床單形成強烈的對比，那讓Lloris壞心眼的想再吻他一次，更為劇烈的那種。

「Paul他們在等我。」Antoine說，他冷靜地爬起來直視Lloris的眼睛，但羞赧的神情一點點出賣了他。  
「好吧。」Lloris說，他領著他走向房門，同時對於自己的自制力感到神奇。「晚餐見？」  
「好。」Antoine回答，然後Lloris看著他走向電梯，關上了門。

他走回房間，這才發現自己完全無法靜下來。Antoine的親吻殘留在他的唇上，Lloris幾乎可以看見他淺色的睫毛，他之前總是見到它們充滿水氣的樣貌，而這次它們乾燥的、輕輕的在Lloris的臉頰上騷著癢。

Lloris喜歡Antoine羞怯的樣子，那在平常中並不常見，絕大多數他只分成三種表情，第一種是擺著親切可人的笑臉，這讓所有法國隊友都喜歡和他聊上幾句；第二種是比賽中嚴肅且專注的神情，那通常在他進球後轉變成第一種；第三種是他在比賽受挫後寂寞的神情，那會讓沒事經過的路人都開始反省是否哪裡對不起他。

Lloris十分確信自己看見了第四種，而他很介意有沒有其他人看見過，他頓時覺得自己有些無可救藥。

床頭櫃的手機震動了一下。Lloris看了一眼。  
［Paul他們在找Antoine，該不會是你拖住他了吧:)))——來自Yohan］  
［？？？？？？——來自Olive］

Lloris可以想像Yohan那揶揄的笑臉，不知為何感到尷尬。不過他選擇忽視了Olive傳來的一連串困惑。他還是無法靜下來讀個報紙或書籍——然後他選擇沖了冷水澡，那溫度讓他直打哆嗦。


	14. Chapter 14

2016年六月八日

他們將在兩天之後迎接歐洲盃，Lloris與Olive已準備好要熄燈，待Olive從浴室裡走出，躺在床上的Lloris放下了手中的雜誌。  
「快告訴我不只我一個人會覺得全身痠痛。」Olive抱怨道，看得出來他剛剛在浴室內又沖了個熱水澡，早晨訓練課結束後的物理治療對他似乎效果有限，Lloris知道這對全隊成員來說都是如此——心理上的壓力讓他們緊張兮兮，在夜深人靜時那股迫人的力量會來到他們每個人的身邊，釋放一種令人緊張甚至難以入睡的因子。

「不只你一個人，我們都是這樣。」Lloris誠實地說，很明顯這沒有讓Olive感到比較好受。  
「在有主場優勢之前我就會先失眠錯過比賽。」Olive伸手關了燈，黑暗中他沮喪的說道，Lloris知道法國前鋒的壓力不比他身為一條最後的防線好到哪裡去。  
「你才不會錯過比賽，我會準時叫你起床。」Lloris說。  
「真是謝謝，那麼在那之前你也要沒有失眠才行。」Olive酸溜溜的說，語畢他們在漆黑裡都聽見了門鈴的聲響。  
「是誰這麼晚還來啦。」靠近房門那一側的Olive不甘願的起身查看，口氣中充滿了睡意被打斷的焦慮。  
「抱歉，你們睡了？」Antoine的聲音從走廊打入房內的光線裡傳來，Lloris立刻爬了起來。

他們尷尬的站在門口沈默不語，Olive看著Antoine，Antoine疑惑地看著Lloris，而Lloris看著無辜的Olive。法國前鋒眨了眨眼，不明白他們兩個所謂的不自然是怎麼回事，直到Lloris伸手搭了Olive的肩膀，並慎重地看著他。  
「呃⋯⋯」Olive發出了咕噥聲，再次看了他們兩個。「所以你們⋯⋯你是來找他的。」他虛弱的說道，Lloris不知為何一股罪惡感油生。  
「我本來打算跟你說的。」Lloris說，Olive露出了忿忿不平的表情，而Antoine瑟縮了一下。  
「什麼時候發生的？呃，不對，我是說你們什麼時候⋯⋯也不對⋯⋯你們猜怎麼著？算了我不問了。」Olive自暴自棄地說，「晚安，兩位。」

高大的法國前鋒將Lloris給推出了房門，讓他們兩個人尷尬的站在明亮的走廊裡。「他沒事吧？」Antoine不安地問，豐沛的同理心沖刷過他的眼睛。  
「應該吧。」Lloris揉了揉太陽穴。「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼。」Antoine的臉上泛起了紅暈，「Paul不在，覺得房間裡有點太安靜了。」

Lloris壓下心中湧升的那股期待，那會使他明目張膽地過度解讀這句話。「你知道能在哪裡找到我的。」最後他只是輕描淡寫地回答。

「Paul和一些睡不著的人出去慢跑了。」Antoine拉著他的手臂進了走廊一端的電梯。  
「他們應該知道腎上腺素增加之後更難入睡吧？」Lloris在Antoine按下頂樓的按鍵時問道。  
「我想他們的目的不是要睡，只是想釋放壓力。你知道的。」Antoine誇張地說，附帶一個調皮的笑容，那在Lloris眼中不可思議的好看，所以他直直地盯著他孩子氣的臉。

「你剃鬍子了。」Lloris說。他觀察起Antoine光滑的下顎，馬競前鋒這一陣子似乎都維持著這個習慣，他在以往總是留著一小撮鬍子，那讓他在西班牙人群中可以很絕妙的融入。  
「呃，對啊。」Antoine用手背撫過他的臉頰，「其實在西班牙沒剃只是因為懶惰，但回來之後發現訓練基地任何地方都有刮鬍刀可以剃鬍子。怎麼了⋯⋯不好看？  
「不，這樣比較適合你。」Lloris很快的說道，看見Antoine眼裡的不自在時，他立刻收回了對Antoine而言，似乎是太過灼熱的視線。

Antoine領著他走出電梯，似乎是發覺後方Lloris的眼神似的，他不自在地撓了撓耳後。Lloris直勾勾盯著他光滑的脖頸，這回他沒受到自己良心的譴責。他們爬上樓梯，頂樓的門打開時，寒風吹得Lloris打了個哆嗦，他發現自己還是太過於怕冷了。

「所以⋯⋯這就是你喜歡搞失蹤的地方。」Lloris評論道，從訓練基地的頂樓可以看見遠方城市的燈光，這個郊區寧靜又平凡，兩天之後的歐洲盃似乎能被他們拋在腦後。  
「我不覺得我們其中一個人會說出去。」Antoine微笑，濃重的夜色使得Lloris要靠得很近才有辦法看清他的表情，而在他移動到Antoine身邊時，Lloris忍不住因為夜晚的寒意縮了縮肩膀。  
「抱歉，這裡有點冷。」Antoine說，他的眼睛反射出點點的燈光，Lloris又靠近了些。

Antoine脫下運動服外套，將其中一邊蓋上Lloris的肩膀，緊緊挨著他，頂樓邊緣的牆只有Antoine小腿的一半高，他們可以坐在地面上遠眺遠方漆黑的地平線，低頭便可以撇見Paul所領軍，那些根本沒睡的隊友們正在下頭跑圈。那景象讓Lloris忍不住微笑。

「我們會贏，對吧？」Antoine問道，他側過頭抵擋晚風吹向他的面頰。樓下Paul與別人大喊之類的吆喝聲使得他的聲音有些細小，他們挨得太近，這讓Lloris可以聽見他語氣中的猶豫。  
「當然。」Lloris輕輕說。他摟住Antoine的腰，把他拉得更近，膝蓋碰著膝蓋。Antoine的外套實在太小了，他無法停止渴求他的體溫。

Antoine沒有說話，他面無表情時看起來總是很嚴肅，那在賽場下不是很常見，於是Lloris偷偷伸手掀開對方的衣物，在他的腰側上捏了一下。「噢。」Antoine抖了抖，「你的手很冰。」他露出了笑容。

當Lloris的臉靠近時，尼斯人很滿意的捕捉到馬競前鋒的笑意，Antoine微彎的嘴角親上去很生動，當他的雙手摸上Lloris有著些許鬍髭的臉頰時，Lloris的臉鑽向他溫暖的掌心。「這裡還是太冷了。」他抱怨，幾乎是同一時間，Antoine笑得更深了。

Lloris拉著他起身，拎起Antoine的外套，一邊忽視他們分開後對方有些失落的表情，自顧自走向樓梯間。他先跨過了門檻，然後拉住門讓Antoine進入。  
「謝謝。」Antoine紅著耳根說道。

碰。

那道門在馬競前鋒身後關上，Lloris的很快的伸向Antoine的肩膀，用上了一點力氣，抵住他的唇親吻起來。


	15. Chapter 15

2016年六月九日

或許是因為鐵門抵在後方的關係，Antoine的皮膚有些涼意，即使有蒸騰的熱氣在他們臉上盤旋，馬競前鋒還是本能地瑟縮了一下。相反地，Lloris感覺到自己的血液流向四肢，和他剛剛待在外頭冰冷的體溫形成很大的對比，他又可以很敏銳的觸摸到Antoine脖子上突突的動脈。他們的唇互相碾壓，不同於Lloris所預料的，Antoine的舌在Lloris之前主動地試探著，法國隊隊長順從地讓他進入。

一連串的吻激烈而渴求，Lloris的手伸進Antoine的上衣內，撫過他精實的小腹，所到之處有如野火蔓延，Antoine無意識地拱起腰，貼近Lloris的掌心，像隻喜愛被人撫摸的貓。接著Lloris壞心眼的用手指逗弄他胸前的突起，Antoine發出了一聲令人害羞的悶哼，他緊抓Lloris的上臂，像是要阻止自己無法受控的跌坐在地。  
「要我停下來嗎？」Lloris充滿耐心地問道，在自制力徹底滑落之前他努力地維持紳士。他看著Antoine一手摀著嘴，好像剛剛的聲音不是他所發出的。

Lloris無辜地眨了眨眼，食指與中指再度輾過那粒飽滿細緻的突起，Antoine這次明顯地抖了一下。「你⋯⋯」Antoine羞赧的回應，字不成句的，Lloris當作他默許了。

樓梯間的燈光不能說上昏暗，黃色的燈光溫暖柔和，但不知為何位於頂樓的這盞似乎故障了，他們只能依靠下一層樓傳來的燈光，才有辦法看清對方的臉。像在確認什麼一般，Lloris的食指在Antoine紅腫的唇邊停留，理智的猶豫著，Antoine淺色的眼珠不明所以的回望，然後他輕啟唇瓣，濕潤的舌尖滑過Lloris的指腹。

守門員瞇起眼，重重地用唇壓上Antoine的，有些粗暴地吸吮他的舌尖。他撩起矮小前鋒的上衣，直奔主題地一手拉開對方的短褲，一手從Antoine的小腹往下滑，包裹住他有了反應的分身，Antoine發出壓抑的喘息，餘音在安靜的樓梯間裡流瀉。

一開始Lloris只是鬆鬆的圈住他的柱體，用拇指揩了揩已經流出了些許透明液體的前端，同時間他低下頭挑逗Antoine胸前那粒早已挺立的果實，一邊用舌尖反覆搓揉，有時甚至用上牙咬。他感覺到Antoine的雙手緊緊揪著他肩膀上的衣料，使Lloris不得不將臉貼近他裸露的上身。

Antoine倚著門，用背頂著自己全身的重量，以免禁不住快感而膝蓋顫抖。Lloris回到他連連喘息的嘴邊，鼓勵性質的親吻，直到Antoine的分身在Lloris手中急不可耐的頂弄了幾下，他便滿意的收緊了力道，慢慢的套弄起來，他盯著Antoine淺色的眼眸，像是要把他短促的呼吸與殷紅的嘴唇印在腦海。

馬競前鋒因生理所產生的淚水抹在了Lloris的臉上，混雜著Antoine不規則的氣息，他安撫似的在他的額頭上落下一吻，加快了手中的力道，那股炙熱與冠狀的前端在他的手掌裡摩擦，前列腺液沾滿了他的指腹。

「晚安啦！」樓梯間下方傳來聲響，一群人走上階梯的聲音使Antoine嚇的僵直了身體，Lloris立刻用另一隻手摀住他差點要發出細小尖叫的嘴巴。他們的聲音從遠方漸漸的接近，Antoine只能咬住自己臉頰內的肉以免發出任何聲音。  
「Paul，謝謝你。」Gignac說，他與另外一人的腳步聲在他們的下方不過五公尺處傳來。

Antoine害怕的皺起眉頭，接著他的身體因為Lloris的動作抖了一下。他震驚的瞪大眼睛，Lloris目不轉睛的盯著他，似乎沒有打算暫停的意思，他握著他慾望繼續滑動了起來，Antoine只能在他的手心裡發出無聲的抗議，不能大口喘息讓他很是難受。  
「不要⋯⋯動。」Antoine對著Lloris的手心說，臉頰一鼓一鼓的。

Lloris沒有理會他，反而加重了手中的力道，他的嘶嘶聲堵在Lloris的嘴裡，有些失神的眼神對上Lloris深色的眼，那裡頭的冷靜自持被他們的情慾攪得一片混亂。

腳步聲漸漸走遠，等到一切又回歸平靜時，Lloris移開了手。Antoine委屈的撅起嘴，守門員很快的覆上嘴唇，討好的親吻。

Lloris感覺到Antoine的性器在他的手裡直直的挺立著，似乎在渴求更多摩擦，有些液體甚至沾在了Antoine的褲緣上。他將他的短褲再拉低了一些，以便更好的套弄他；空氣中充滿著淫靡的味道，Lloris仔細的想要把Antoine因為欲望而渴求的表情刻在記憶的深處，不讓任何人見到，只有他可以在想念時親手重現。他忽然很介意自己是不是最後一個，或者唯一一個，想自私的這麼做的人。

高潮來得很快，隨著Antoine的腰際一陣酥軟，伴隨短促的尖叫，他便抽動著射在Lloris的手心。Antoine看起來有些恍惚，尼斯人低頭看著攤開的乳白色液體安靜的眨了眨眼，然後憐惜的親啄他早已被吻得紅腫的唇。

「抱歉。」Antoine說，眼神慢慢的聚焦，隨即刷紅了臉。Lloris不明白的挑起了眉毛，他左右掏了掏自己的口袋，裡面沒有任何東西，但他並不介意等下回房間再沖洗（反正Olive如果睡著應該很難醒來），所以他只是試圖單手拉上Antoine的短褲，然而後者很快的回過神來代勞了。

Antoine撿起他的外套，在裡頭搜出一條藍色的手帕。「這裡。」他說。Lloris觀察起他微彎的膝蓋，沈穩而有力，與剛剛快感累積過多時顫抖而發軟的樣子不同。他忽然有些口乾舌燥，如果沿著腳踝往上，撫過膝蓋旁的凹陷處，刻意的在他光滑的大腿內側逗留，那雙勻稱的腿會如何呢。

Antoine握著他的手腕，仔細的一指一指擦去上頭的精液，看起來十分認真，Lloris在他處理完後伸手拉住他，給了他一個擁抱，就像他以往安慰他時那樣——從後方緊握他的腰，一手抬高撫摸他褐色的髮絲。「我們會贏的。」Lloris說，有如魔咒一般，他在這幾天都在心底重覆著，那是他所能給出最大的承諾了，並下定決心會讓它實現。

嬌小的馬競前鋒圈著他的腰，收緊了力道，如此同意著。


	16. Chapter 16

2016年六月十日

法國隊球員在球員通道裡等著羅馬尼亞球員排隊進場，Lloris無法比較究竟是誰比較緊張。他們一起等著歐洲盃的開幕表演結束，第一場比賽打響。好幾次他感覺到排在他後方的Olive沈重的呼吸吐在他的脖子上，讓他偽裝的鎮靜又起了一連串擾動。  
「嘿。」  
Lloris的左肩被人碰了一下，轉過身去是穿著替補背心的Yohan。  
「怎麼了？」他問，不知為何握緊了手中拿著的小旗幟。  
「排在隊伍後面的Antoine要我跟你說，不要冒冒失失的，發揮正常水準就好。」Yohan微笑。  
Lloris努力伸長了脖子往隊伍後方看去，Antoine正和沒有上場而穿著便服的Varane聊天，像是感覺到Lloris注視的視線，他看著他笑著揮了揮手，一旁的Varane露出了揶揄的表情。  
「我很懷疑這是他說的還是你編的。」Lloris皺著眉說，但卻接受了他安慰性質的玩笑。  
「好吧，認真的。」Yohan說，通道裡聲音太大，和外頭觀眾席的聲音混成一塊，Lloris不得不將耳朵靠近他。「當我和Mathieu在一起時，我總是覺得我們能夠達成任何事，現在他不在這裡，這有可能是我坐上替補席的原因。同樣的，Antoine和你從這個夏天起都可以笑著到最後，現在該是時候把冠軍給我拿回來了。」  
Lloris沈默了一下，「謝謝。」他說。

Yohan拍了拍他的隊長袖標，往後方走去。排在他後方的Olive盯著Lloris的臉，一臉期待著Lloris和他透露點什麼，以往Lloris都會忽視Olive這種黏人的眼神——但他這回抿著唇看著這位法國前鋒。

「我有話跟你說。」Lloris嚴肅的說。  
「什麼？」Olive問，只有在這時候他才露出放鬆的表情，這和他剛剛沈默不語累積在Lloris身後的壓力形成很大的對比。  
「你是個很好的朋友，一直都是。」Lloris說。  
Olive看著他瞪大了眼睛，一副像是被人掐住了脖子，「喔。好。你現在身體不舒服嗎？」  
Lloris不理他，繼續說道，「一直都沒跟你說，我喜歡Antoine。」  
「呃，」Olive不自在的搔了搔脖子，「你的確該跟我提的。」  
「所以，對不起。現在你知道了。」  
「哼，我原諒你。」

Lloris扭過頭，牽起一旁小球僮的手，領著隊伍，隨著配樂走進法蘭西體育場。觀眾席的聲音震耳欲聾，Lloris幾乎是大吼著才能確定自己說的話能夠傳到Olive耳中。「現在，一起拿到歐洲冠軍，然後從法國一路回到英國慶祝吧。」他說。


End file.
